Everyday Heroes
by MissHanyou
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles revolving around life in Berk and not really long enough to be a complete story. *accepts prompts*
1. Eyes

Title: Everyday Heroes.

Rating: T+ for safety.

Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles revolving around life in Berk. I accept prompts!

Warnings: You could be in for anything, really. Expect the unexpected! Warnings will vary per chapter.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. I know I should be working on my other fic, but I need to get these written down before I go nuts. These will be just some one shots that my mind spits out. Some have been done to death, but I think it's early enough in the fandom that I can get away with it. Ha!

So, without any more chatter, I give you my first prompt. Be warned – here be kissing.

_Eyes_

Her lips brushed his gently, as they made their way to the second floor of the chieftain's house. Hiccup stumbled a little, tripping over his prosthetic leg, but eventually they reached his bedroom door. She pushed him onto the bed – gently – and leaned over him, their lips meeting once again.

Hiccup was in paradise. If you would have told him eight months ago that he'd be kissing the girl of his dreams, he would have questioned your sanity. But here he was, enjoying the soft kisses from the blonde Viking in his bedroom.

Their eyes met briefly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her eyes were just such a wonderful shade of blue… he couldn't really describe it. It was better than the ocean, the sky, the flowers all rolled into one. He could stare into those eyes forever and just... float away. He knew he was being mushy and poetic – Vikings were most certainly not either of those – but what did he care? That's who he was.

He'd think about that later, right now he was just thoroughly enjoying Astrid's – _ahem –_ company.

Speaking of which: why had she stopped? He certainly didn't want to.

* * *

Hiccup. Where to begin with him? First off, he was a good kisser. _Really_ good. He was just so… different. And clumsy. He was the only one of his generation who could send the entire village running with a single word. But she loved him anyways. Not for what he'd done by bringing dragons to Berk, but rather who he'd become in the process. He'd become the leader he was meant to be.

That's why she was here kissing him in his bedroom. She loved him, perhaps even admired him.

She kissed him softly, enjoying every moment of it.

But something was… off. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, which was generally a bad sign. Opening her eyes a little, she glanced around the room. Then she broke the kiss.

"Hiccup…" she began as he kissed at her neck. "_Hiccup_."

"Mmh… what?"

"I can't…" she said slowly.

His head snapped up. "What! Why not?"

She sat up and pointed to a pair of acid eyes watching them from the rafters. "Because _he's watching us,_" she all but growled, glaring at the dragon. Hiccup sighed, also sitting up.

"_Toothless…_"

* * *

A/N: Bah. I haven't written romance in _forever_. This popped into my head about a week ago, and I finally wrote it down now. Hope it was good! (Crosses fingers)

Review! And remember – I accept prompts, so feel free to suggest something.

~MissHanyou


	2. Funny

A/N: Look! It's another prompt! Two in a day? Why, that's unheard of, Hanyou! I'm in a writing mood, what can I say.

So here's the next prompt. It's not terribly original, but this is my take on it. No warnings this time around folks, except for maybe a little implied HiccupxAstrid.

Please to remember to review! I like reviews…

_Funny_

He sat quietly at his work bench, trying to figure out how to make a foot. It wasn't working as well as he might have liked. Most of his other models had failed miserably, either too floppy or too immobile. Astrid sat beside him, keeping him company and occasionally offering conversation. He suspected that she secretly just liked to watch him work.

Brows furrowed, he made a note about the hinge on the ankle. He had a theory and he just _had_ to get it down.

_Hic._

His make-shift pencil zipped across the paper. Astrid, watching intently, was unable to make any sense of it all. For one, his writing was terrible, and for another… reading wasn't her strong suit. She was a Viking for crying out loud! Vikings didn't read, not extensively anyways. She'd always thought that reading was less important than becoming a great Viking.

Then there was Hiccup. He was constantly reading and creating and… just being Hiccup. Sure some of his inventions weren't the greatest – like that "improvement" he'd made to that catapult; the clean-up had lasted for days – but he truly was brilliant. A genius in her eyes, at least.

_Hic._

He squinted at the paper, trying to decide if he liked what he had scribbled. Yes, this would do for now. Tomorrow he'd go to Gobber's forge and try and hammer out some new pieces.

Sitting back and stretching, Hiccup smiled at the girl beside him.

She smiled back.

_Hic._

Astrid began to giggle.

"What's so – _hic_ – funny?" Hiccup asked.

She dissolved into full out laughter.

"Astrid…"

_Hic_.

That did it. Peals of laughter escaped her lips as she boy watched her incredulously.

What was so funny?

_Hic._

* * *

A/N: Meh. Short and cute. Hope you all liked it.

Review and feel free to make suggestions. I like prompts!

~MissHanyou


	3. Oddities

A/N: Had this idea randomly one day while watching my snake. Thanks to midnight-girl32 for the reminder! Hope you all like it!

_Oddities_

"Toothless!"

Hiccup searched high and low for his best friend. The black dragon had gone missing two days ago without so much as a warning to his rider. The boy at first thought that this was completely normal and didn't worry too much. The next day, however, he began to panic. What could have possibly happened to the dragon?

Night fell quickly and Hiccup decided to call it a night. Sitting at his usual place in the Great Hall, he stared glumly at his chicken. He had no appetite. He barely noticed as someone sat beside him.

"Hiccup?"

He turned to see the blonde girl beside him. Concern glinted in her blue eyes as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and looked back at his chicken. "I've looked everywhere, Astrid..."

She offered a small smile. "Well look at it this way: he's definitely still on the island. It's not like he can fly away, right?"

Hiccup groaned and let his forehead meet the table. "Thanks for reminding me."

Astrid huffed and crossed her arms. "What? It's true! And besides, he'd never leave you."

"Then where is he?" he asked irritably. "What if he's hurt, or scared -"

"Hiccup, he's a Night Fury; I highly doubt he's hurt _or_ scared," she stated, cutting him off.

"Fine then! If he's not hurt or scared and he can't fly away then where the _hell_ is he?" Hiccup snapped, whipping his head around to face the blonde. Upon seeing the astonished look on his friend's face, his own features softened as guilt washed over him. "I'm sorry, Astrid, I'm just so worried about him..." He looked away once more.

"That's understandable," she said, leaning against him. "We'll find him yet, just you watch."

He nodded. "Yeah... yeah, that sounds good..."

* * *

The next morning, there was still no sign of the missing dragon. Hiccup slowly grew more discouraged as the day wore on, wandering listlessly around Berk. He let his feet take him where they may; he was too lost in thought to focus on anything else. People gave him piteous glances, and offered small smiles of encouragement. He kept going, his feet leading him through the forest and down a path he'd walked a hundred times before and finally coming out at _their_ grotto.

It was horribly empty, devoid of life as the birds that previously had all left in preparation for winter. Quietly, he sat down on a rock, not wanting to go any further.

"Well this was stupid..." he muttered to himself, the words familiar.

A rustle to his left caught his attention, causing him to startle and almost fall off his rock.

"H-hello?"

A familiar whine met his ears and his heart almost stopped.

"Toothless?!"

Nothing. Sliding off the rock, Hiccup headed towards the source of the noise. Stepping through bushes and nearly tripping over a log, he slowly made his way towards the noise. In the bushes lay a large dark heap.

"Toothless!" Hiccup ran towards the dragon who looked up slowly, large beryl eyes lighting up as the sight of him. Getting up slowly, the dragon moved towards his rider. The boy, so happy he could have _cried_ ran to Toothless, wrapping his arms around the scaly neck of his best friend.

He instantly noticed something was amiss. Running his hands over the scales, he frowned. "You're so... smooth, buddy. What have you been doing...?"

Looking around, he noticed something not far off. It was whiteish in colour and rough in texture. Leaning down, he took some of the papery substance between his thumb and forefinger. It crackled and crunched. He wracked his brain to try and figure out where he'd seen something like this before...

It hit him suddenly, and he drew in a sharp breath. There was no way he was right. Dragons didn't _shed. _Not like this, anyways. Frowning, he turned to his dragon. "For real?" he asked with an incredulous look.

The dragon gave a non-committal murmur. _Maybe_.

Hiccup shook his head. "This is kind of messed up, but at least I know what you've been _doing_ these past three days..." He picked up a part of the skin, which lay in various pieces across the forest floor, and tucked it in his vest.

This was definitely a new entry for the manual...

* * *

A/N: Not as good as I thought it would be. I did some research, and found out that reptiles, in this case lizards, DO in fact shed their skins! Ahah! I knew about snakes, but not lizards. And I call myself a reptile buff. *shame* So this isn't as far-fetched as I previously thought! Anyways, review! _**And give me prompts! **_Or I'll... sic my buffalo on you.

~MissHanyou


	4. Shame

A/N: This is a prompt from Grim Revolution! I was staring at my list of suggestions, and the inspiration for this one hit me like a brick. I _am_ still working on the rest of yours, the inspiration for this one just came first... *is tomato'd*

Warnings: Contains ToothlessxHiccup. If you don't like it, just skip to the next one. Thanks! (and no, there are no lemons here. I'm trying to keep this at a teen rating. Sorry!)

_Shame_

Hiccup used to enjoy dreams. When he was a child, his dreams were of far off lands, mythical creatures and majestic heroes. Even into his teen years, his dreams were consumed with these wonderful things, among them a particular dream of killing a dragon and winning his father's pride. But these dreams were not to last, and were changed immensely upon his meeting of a particular dragon. Dreams of killing dragons soon turned to dreams of peace.

Even these weren't to last.

Any and all peaceful dreams were lost after the battle with the Green Death. The young viking's dreams had turned to nightmares; violent, terrifying visions of falling into the pit of flames. He would wake up, drenched in a cold sweat and shaking from head to toe, and see his best friend – no, his _saviour – _staring at him with concern shining in his acidic eyes. A quiet croon would follow, along with a nudge from the black beast. Hiccup would smile and tell him that it was alright, that nothing was wrong, and would roll over and go back to sleep...

And dream of something else. Of something... he was deeply ashamed of. It was his dirty little secret, one that even his best friend didn't know about. After all, what would he possibly _think_ of his rider after finding out?

The dreams always started the same way, with Hiccup walking through the narrow entrance to their grotto. He'd call the dragon's name and wait patiently for the dark form to appear.

The first time, he had been fully expecting his dragon to be waiting for him with an eager expression and a happy gurgle.

That was most definitely _not_ what greeted him. Instead, a human male wandered towards him, clad in a dark tunic, dark leggings, and dark furs. The boy before him seemed to emanate darkness, and carried a regal air about him. It was eerily familiar.

"Hello, Hiccup."

The voice was... indescribable. As he walked closer, his eyes became clear. An acidic yellow-green.

Hiccup's breath was loud and erratic in his ears. _No way, this can't possibly be..._

The boy approached, reaching out a hand towards Hiccup. "Please, do not be afraid. I will not hurt you."

"Wh-who are you?" He asked shakily as the boy came ever closer, flinching as his hand made gentle contact with his cheek.

"You do not recognize me?" Mild bewilderment was reflected in curious eyes.

He knew who this was. He just didn't want to _admit _it. He chanced a glance up at the boy. He had skin a few shades darker than Hiccup's own, stood a few inches taller and had a mop of shaggy black hair. "I th-think so. Yes."

A faint smile crept upon the taller boy's face. "What do you think?"

Hiccup thought for a moment, trying to pretend he wasn't enjoying the palm on his cheek. "It's... strange. Weird. I don't know what to think."

Strong arms encircled him and Hiccup tensed. "There is no need to be afraid, Hiccup; I will not hurt you," he repeated.

The embrace wasn't exactly... unwanted. In fact, it was comfortable once the teen got used to it. "What's going on, Toothless?" Hiccup asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I wanted to thank you," he responded, "for everything you have done for me."

Hiccup pulled away a bit, facing his... ah... _dragon_, and finally getting his wits about him. "You don't have to thank me. Really."

Toothless sighed. "I do not think you understand just how much this all means to me. You have sacrificed so much for me. I really cannot thank you enough."

"So just how do you plan on thanking me?" Hiccup asked, somewhat wary. He prayed it wouldn't be a regurgitated fish.

Lips met his own ever so softly, sending a small wave of panic through the auburn-haired viking. But something felt... right. The arms wrapped around his – regrettably – small figure were welcoming and gentle, and were loose enough that he could escape should he want to.

That was the thing that scared him most. _He didn't want to._ He was perfectly content in those tan arms, never wanting to let go.

And that's how it started. It had gotten so bad, that Hiccup had started to despise the real world, wanting to hide away in his dreamland and never return – an emotion he hadn't felt since before meeting his dragon. Never before had he wished so hard for his dreams to come true. And he felt terrible for it, because he knew it was selfish. How could he expect the dragon to make such a big change, just so he could have a few moments of happiness? It wasn't worth it, in Hiccup's opinion. So instead, he settled for his dreamworld. One night they may simply talk – Hiccup rather enjoyed his voice – and other nights were a little more... _pleasurable_.

Toothless greeted him with the usual "hello" and a kiss, and they sat down by the water of the pond, hand-in-hand. But Hiccup wanted more than company. He wanted the boy next to him. Not even bothering with talk, he jumped into the darker boy's lap, amused at the surprised face of his friend.

"Feisty tonight, Hiccup, are we not?" asked Toothless with a laugh.

Hiccup responded by kissing him fiercely, victorious when he felt gentle hands settle at his hips. Toothless responded, happy to oblige the boy. Hands wandered around the smaller teen's torso, removing the ever-present fur vest. Finger tips danced lightly at areas the dragon knew would make his human squirm and mewl. The green tunic was next to go, practised hands tracing every contour and every muscle and hitting every sweet spot. The kiss deepened, and Hiccup found himself wanting more.

But that was as far as they'd ever gone. Hiccup was too afraid of the aftermath to even think about it, let alone allow his mind to go there in his dreams. Besides, he wasn't even sure how _that_ would work. Sure he had a pretty good idea of how it worked between a man and a woman; his father _had_ given him the talk, as awkward as it had been. He had a funny feeling, however, that the dragon knew.

And know he did. Sensing Hiccup's need, Toothless stopped.

"I have a serious question," started the dark-skinned boy.

Hiccup wasn't listening, too busy kissing at the crook of his neck. "Hmm... can it wait? I'm a little busy here..."

"Hiccup, please, I am... quite serious," said Toothless, cupping his rider's cheek.

Acid eyes met leafy green and Hiccup quieted. "Then ask away."

The question was quiet, barely spoken above a whisper, yet the impact of the question itself was felt as if it had been shouted. "Will you mate with me?"

Lost for words, Hiccup fumbled to get his mouth working properly and responded with the first thing that came to mind. "H-how?"

Toothless grinned slyly. "Is that a yes?"

"Maybe," responded Hiccup, unsure. "Yes. Yes it's a 'yes'." His stomach turned uneasily, not entirely sure where this was about to go.

With a devious glint in his eye, Toothless grinned. "Then let me show you."

* * *

Hiccup woke with a start, covered in sweat. Once again, shame washed over him as he glanced over at his dragon who also seemed to be waking from his own dream. The shame was mingled with traces of disappointment. It all felt so... _real_. He hadn't wanted it to stop, no matter how wrong it was.

"Gods... what have I become?" He buried his face in his hands. Surely this wasn't right, wasn't _normal,_ to have dreams like these come night after night. There was something wrong with him. It was one thing to have the occasional dream like this, but to have them night after night – and _enjoy_ them – was an entirely different matter.

But he'd be forced to push it to the back of his mind, to forget about it and go on with his day. Just like always. Though when the day was said and done, the night would greet him with open arms, ready and willing to take him to his imaginary lover.

This was Hiccup's dirty little secret, his shame.

* * *

A/N: Pfft. I have no idea where I pulled this from. If you don't get what's going on, I don't blame you. I wrote this at one in the morning while hopped up on cough medicine. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and remember:

**Review!**


	5. Never

A/N: Two prompts today, guys! Taking a momentary break from _Cruel Fate_ to make a dent in my list of prompts.

This one comes from Alana-kittychan. It was another one of my brick-to-the-head moments.

**Edit:** Fixed a problem with Tuffnut's name. What can I say? The "t" and "r" keys are side-by-side.

_Never_

Sleeping was one of Toothless' favourite pastimes. If you had any brains at all, you wouldn't ever dare disturb his sleep.

For _anything_.

_Especially_ if he happened to be curled around a certain red-headed viking.

There were a few brave – or perhaps brainless – souls who had attempted such a feat. The first was Stoick. He had been trying to pry Hiccup from the dragon's clutches one morning after the boy had overslept. Toothless had growled and glared at the viking chieftain, even going so far as to hiss at him. Hiccup – who was a relatively heave sleeper anyways – slept right through the whole thing.

The second had been Snotlout, whom the dragon had not been so kind to. The poor boy had been sent to fetch Hiccup at Gobber's request. Toothless had leaped up, roaring the boy's face before trotting off in a huff. The red-headed viking, who had been dumped to the ground, looked around groggily and tried to figure out what had happened and why Snotlout was talking so loud.

Tuffnut was the unlucky third victim. It had been a dare, presented by his sister. And Tuffnut Thorston _never_ turned down a dare. Hiccup and Toothless had been sleeping soundly beneath one of the many evergreen trees in the forest. Tuffnut, not being all that bright, had approached the pair, a feather in hand. Lightly, he brushed the feather behind Toothless' ears, holding his breath all the while.

Great beryl eyes snapped open, pupils dilating in fury and snapping back to look at Tuffnut. Yellow met grey and Tuffnut took off running as fast as he could, screaming – in a very viking-like manner – at the top of his lungs. Toothless shot off the ground, once again dumping the sleeping boy, and drew a great breath...

At least Tuffnut got that scar he'd always wanted.

Hiccup hauled himself off the ground, looking at the dragon. "Okay boy, you've gotta quit doing that or I'm going back to sleeping on a bed like normal vikings."

The dragon turned towards his rider and gave him a wide-eyed, innocent look before nudging at his arm. Hiccup sighed and scratched at Toothless' neck.

That night, Hiccup picked up his modified dragon manual and cracked it open to the first page, scrawling a single sentence.

"Draco dormiens nunquam titilladus."

_Never tickle a sleeping dragon._

_

* * *

_

A/N: I don't think that's quite what she wanted, but I'm happy with it. Those of you who get the reference at the end are made of awesome.

Review and Suggest!

~Hanyou


	6. Peace

A/N: So, I made a decision regarding my oneshots. I know there are some of you who don't like HiccupxToothless, so I'm going to make a seperate collection for those such stories. "Everyday Heroes" will circle life around Berk in general.

That said, on with the next prompt! Shout-out goes to Rebel-Angel-Hero for this one!

_Peace_

Berk was seldom quiet. There was always something happening.

This was taking it's toll on Hiccup's relationship with a certain blonde viking. They hardly spent any time together anymore. Every attempt that the boy made to spend with his girlfriend was thwarted.

But not today. Today, Hiccup had a plan. This plan was fail-proof.

Providing that Toothless kept away for longer than an hour.

At dawn, the young Haddock made his way down into the village towards Astird's house. In his hand was clutched a single blue flower. Nothing too fancy and outlandish. Just a single blue flower.

Upon meeting her at her door, he presented her with the flower, linked arms with her and lead her to his favourite spot to watch the sun rise. It was a small cliff on the eastern side of Berk.

The two sat for an eternity. No words were said; none were needed. One's company with the other was good enough for both of them.

When the sun finally rose fully over the watery horizon, the two stood. Hiccup took Astrid's hand as they walked back to the village, dodging puddles from the previous nights' rain as they went. The village was beginning to go about it's daily chores as they returned.

As they reached the village, Astrid turned to Hiccup. "I love you, you know."

Hiccup smiled. "I kinda figured," he replied. "I love you, too." He pressed his forehead to her own, just staring into her eyes. Slowly, the distance between them closed...

They were hit with the force of a small horse, knocking the couple to the ground. Toothless skidded to a stop a few meters away, looking quite pleased with himself.

Hiccup and Astrid glared at the dragon momentarily. "Would it kill you to leave us alone for more than an hour, bud? A normal date would be nice for a change..." He pulled up Astrid with him as he stood up. Both of them were covered in mud. Astrid sighed.

"You know Hiccup," she started, "I think this _is_ normal."

The boy smiled. "I think you're right."

Berk was not a peaceful place. But Hiccup and Astrid wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A/N: I seem to keep missing the mark, don't I? Hope you all like it anyways!

Review and Suggest!

~Hanyou


End file.
